A White Rose Withered
by Cytus Valle
Summary: The rose in Weiss's memory signified Ruby. When the rose was taken, Ruby was also taken from her too.
1. Darkness

Flustered, Weiss blushed ferociously and fiddled with her fingers under the table. Ruby had walked up to her table which was the last table in the corner, It had a perfect view of the entire ballroom and she could see Blake and Yang dancing rather close like the rest of the guests there. The lighting was dim because of the exposed roofing and most of the moonlight was held towards the center of the room. Weiss had called Ruby for some unknown reason...wait. She did know. She called her because when she saw her walk past the doors with Jaune and Pyrrha (who had already walked off together) she saw Ruby almost sparkling under the soft glow of the moonlight. Weiss almost shaking looked up to her almost giving her a half smile, but her solid demeanor shielded it and looked away to the side pretending not to care. Ruby looked troubled for a second but then realized why she had come. She extended her hand towards the ice princess and asked with a soft smile and an open heart. "Would you care to dance with me, Weiss?" The white haired girl looked her way again, ice against steel, and stared. "I um..I..." She stammered. Her mind began to race and her hand began to tremble. Ruby saw this and crouched down still with her hand extended. She still looked into Ruby's eyes that were now lower than hers. Almost in a whisper, Ruby smiled, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Wh..why would I dance with a dolt like you?" she said, unable to keep her composure. The ice was melting fast. Ruby giggled and took her up by the hand and then the waist. "Come on, I know a good song that's coming up next."

The pair made their way to the center of the ball room where they held hands, waist and shoulder. Ruby signaled the DJ with the big bear head a nod and the DJ spun a record that he already had on the side. The piano began to play in the speakers beside him and they danced slowly to the rhythm of the music. Weiss was fairly impressed by Ruby's skill in guiding her along with each step. A year ago, she had shown the younger redhead all the similar footwork her mother had shown her when she was little. Weiss couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of Ruby practicing everyday just to master tonight's dance.

The scattering moon grew wider every second. Weiss began to feel like she was dancing on clouds. The crisp cool air blew softly against her bare neck, whilst setting her snow white hair into a easy flutter. The people around her slowly faded into nothing along with the rest of their surrounding until they were surrounded by white. Rose petals rained down from the sky although Weiss didn't mind. The scent of them coming from Ruby made her muscles relax and her mind at peace for once.

Enjoying the moment and her body so close to Ruby's, her thoughts spiraled from the peace it enjoyed to the sudden tremors of her childhood.

"Weiss! Where did you get that?!" yelled the man with burning blue eyes and a stoic appearance that made her knees give way to the floor. "I...I found it in the woods! It wasn't too far away!"

"What did I tell you about leaving the house?!"

"I'm sorry father!" Weiss sobbed. She held the rose gently with her hands behind her back, careful to not let the thorns pierce her hands. Her father stormed through the room to reach her but she climbed up onto the bed on her left trying to escape the room. Her tears flooded into her eyes and the adrenaline pumping through her veins grew faster as she ran to the open door still with the freshly cut rose in hand. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her but was suddenly yanked back with such force she was knocked to the ground with a loud thud. The whole room shook with the sound of the large man's voice just the same as the commands he gave for the company he ran.

The rose was torn from her hands and dark red blood appeared from the thorns and the blood smeared onto her father's hand. Weiss slowly looked at her hands which were cut in many slices. They were covered in blood and was oozing out and spilling onto the floor along with her tears. Weiss wailed as her father left her, crushing the rose under his heel.

"Ruby?!" Weiss said as the the redhead suddenly collapsed onto her shoulders. "Ruby?!"

Weiss held onto the heavier girl and felt something wet from her back. Weiss held her shaking hand up to reveal warm blood on her hand where the scars lay. "RUBY!" She shrieked.

She couldn't hold her up much longer and they both collapsed onto the ground. Weiss adjusted herself over Ruby and shook her. "Ruby, wake up. Ruby? Can you hear me?!" She cried. She rested her head on her chest and the thing she feared most dawned on her. She tremored at the sight and kicked herself away from the body as it slowly fell away into rose petals fluttering away into the white. She covered her face with her hands and screamed but no one could hear her. She cried but no one could see her. She was there but no one else was. She was alone...

again.


	2. Light - Extended

"Weiss! Weiss! What's the matter!?"

The heiress looked around panicked and gasped for breath. Her heart pounded against her ears and tears escaped down her cheeks while she gripped the rugged sheets tight. She took a moment to take in her surroundings. A bed two feet from her face, a white wall to her right and a pair of silver eyes shone in a warm golden glow. She sat up from her bed, kicking off the sheets that flushed her body with heat. Ruby knelt by her bed, candle in hand, scanning her partner for anything wrong. Ruby frowned. It was always the same.

Weiss looked away from her but from the split second she awoke she couldn't help but keep her eyes on the red haired girl. Weiss adjusted herself and held her knees. She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her alive and well, even worrying over her after what had just happened. Weiss was sure it was real. She buried her face into her arms and let them flow down. Ruby set the candle down on the nightstand then sat on the corner of the bed and wrapped her arms around Weiss. The white haired girl shuddered at her warmth when it touched her skin but she slowly melted into the embrace, yet keeping her body intact. Other that the quiet of the room, Yang was heard from atop the other bed, softly snoring away into dreamland. Blake on the other hand was out and about as a creature of the night.

A few minutes passed and Ruby still held on tight. She could feel Weiss's muscles ease and her body let loose until she finally lifted her head up and returned Ruby's hug. She softly placed her head on her leader's shoulder finding it surprisingly soft and hugged her waist. Ruby did the same and noticed the sweet vanilla aroma coming from her partners' hair. She inhaled a bit more and even dug her nose into it. Weiss tensed up again and departed, leaving the comfort and warmth and throwing it away. "What are you doing?" she hissed softly.

"You smell nice." she admitted. Weiss's eyes lost their flame and slowly came to their natural state. "I..smell nice?"

Ruby nodded with a grin on her face. "Yep! You smell like vanilla ice cream!"


End file.
